


Of Most Vicious Motivation I'm Acquainted

by ghostdreaming



Series: Downed Dragons Rulers of The Skys [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: -Up until Mycroft Puts His Foot Down, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Awesome Molly, Big Brother Mycroft, Blood and Injury, Dancer Sherlock, Death of a drug-dealer, Dragons, Family, Gen, Holmes Brothers Pushed Past Their Limits, Hurt Mycroft, Hurt Sherlock, Irene and Janine were willingly villainous baddies, John does not offically appear-but he might have been there at that one point, Junkies are perfect prey for worse criminals, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Protects Sherlock As Long As He Is Able, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft is Also Bad at Feelings, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Not Donovan or Janine favorable, Or Irene favorable either, POV Lestrade- for the most part anyway, Poor Lestrade, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Can Be Protective Too, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock's Drug Addiction, Sherrinford or Siger Holmes?, Sibling Falling-Out, The Law Betrays Sherlock, This Might Have What Happened To The Other One, Transfering Donovan elsewhere for everyone's sake!, Unintentionally Suductive and Alluring, Virgin Sherlock, and that makes Mycroft a hyper-alert watchdog of a giant dragon, gets a bit Animal Planet in parts, mention of Attempted Fratricide Due To Drug Addiction!, mentioned Attempted Planned Sexual Assault/Rape!, sherlock does what he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>READ TAGS!!! MAJOR WARNINGS!!!</p><p>Greg Lestrade meets the Holmes Brothers.<br/>He's not sure if his planet, let alone he, will survive the results.<br/>( Jan 2016 update. Only semi on hiatus! I am still working on this!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Most Vicious Motivation I'm Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is more mature than the first story. Sherlock is older-and in more adult situations. Drugs and sex, and the dangers, are important plot points here.

Greg Lestrade took in the scene infront of them even as he exited the vehicle. One of the less beautiful corners of his beloved city was looking even more trashed than usual this fine day. Eiald  was the finest capital planet that could ever be found yet even here not even Uoaundym, the city that was her seat of power, could escape its share of social corruption.  

" This is not our department." Really it wasn't. Dealing with the thieves and murderers mucking-up the lives of honest citizens was the task he had been trained for. Not this.. whatever it was.

There was a bloody pissed-off dragon crouched bold as you please in the middle of Shoot-Up Row. As big as anything he'd ever seen. No wait, on second thought it was the monster swooping angrily down at said dragon that was that- the bloody dragon itself had to be in a whole new size category all its own...

How was this his life? 

The pukey-colored desiccated- looking bugger's dive ended just as Lestrade would have guessed; with it neatly snatched-up out of mid-air by it's enormous opponent's jaws and having its neck snapped with a single short, sharp shake of the dragon's mutedly- shaded red/gold/brown head. The unlucky cuss was then tossed aside to take out yet another handful of shabby constructs in it's landing. 

The ever-present looky-loos backpeddled a bit as people's survival instincts took the opportunity to get a say in things.

"A bit like watching a T-Rex with a rat that was." Some idiot without the sense to vacate the premises on their own, and was now being more firmly and officially shooed back from the danger, commented with rather too much fascinated relishment.

"Right then. Anyone here by chance know the right way to talk to the blasted thing?" Dragons tended to be overall a perculiar and prickly lot. Archaic and aristocratic as hell with the tempermental idiocincratcies one would unfortunately expect to find in such a delicately strung bloodlines.

"No, sir." One new officer finally admitted after a guilty pause. Chesstifried, Millu, and Tok looked likewise clueless.

" Can we even get a definition of perciesly what the hells we're dealing with here?" The fellow was no common category that was fairly obvious even for one as not up on his interspecies guide as Greg.

" No, sir."

"Of course not. So is there by chance anything we actually do know."

 " Well we know there's the dragon...Oh, and a bunch of them government- type blokes have gone and gotten here before us."

"Chezzy, we are police officials-we are government."

"Oh yeah. Well I meant the mysterious, black vehicled, hush-hush branch sitting over there."

"Aw, Hell!"

"Dragon's gone!"

It hadn't flown away which meant- "Shape-shifter."

"Oh _naturally_." Of _course_ it just had to go and be one of them too. Reluctantly he made his way over to the largest concentration of goon-squaders.

"Pardon me-," Not that he expected any co-operation from that lot but this way he can lay the blame for what was sure to be a interdepartmental lack of communication all on them

"Move aside!"

 _"Ttht!"_ It was a odd sound, kind of like noise made if he were to push his tongue against the back of his upper front teeth and inhaled, only sharper and more distinct, but it had the mystery burly-boys falling over themselves in a scramble to assist whoever it was. Even the vehicles, even though those were neither robotic or any other inorganic life as far as could be told, seemed to push foreword with an air of desperate obedience. 

"That there must be bloke in charge."

" I think we all got that Constible Chesstifried." Tok shot back in a childish manner that made Lestrade want to know who he must have angered in the past that got him stuck with the job of baby-sitting the two of them. 

The man in the center of the hub-bub was tall, on the leaner side but he moved with the strength of something greater than his physical size should have been capable of. Decked in the same dark riot gear as the rest of them he had an air of authority that would make even kings envious. 

Slung over one shoulder a tightly wrapped bundle was issuing angry shrieks like a mad thing.

The Dragon. Had to be....And a prisoner?

Should he be allowing this?

"Hey!" An outraged squawk came from the dragon's wake and another person came charging up behind like frazzled merchant scrambling after a thief that had just robbed him." Bring him back! How dare you! You have no right taking him away! He can take whatever he wants, when he wants, and as much as he wants without your say! You have no say! We was having fun! You have no idea how much money a good lookin virgin goes for these days!" A couple of the dragon's people latched on to the slimeball even as the guy continued his complaining as though he was the one there with any right to be grievously offended by the proceedings. " You bastard why didn't you die like you should have when your brother stabbed you! Who the bloody hell's going to reimburse me for the stuff I let him have!"

The world seemed to stop.

The tall figure went still as stone. Freezing in place disputed the ongoing thrashings of the muffled banshee he was too effortlessly carrying. Not even turning to look the dragon held up his free hand one finger lazily motioning the drug dealer be brought foreword. Then like time had suddenly been re-allowed to start moving again the dragon slipped elegantly inside the passenger section of the nearest hulking transport and allowed the woman who had been holding the door open for him slide in after and firmly shut the barrier between them and the world around them.

Still nobody moved. It was like the they had all been put under a spell.

Right up until a rather distressed sounding gurgle had Greg whipping his gaze back around.

The dealer was sinking to the ground gagging and turning a very bad shade of purple in the manner of one choking.

"Dammit!" Breaking his paralysis Lestrade rushed to the aid of the thrashing man even though there was a dark voice in the back of his mind telling him the creep didn't deserve any. And the even stronger sneaky suspicion that there would be nothing any of them could do that would save the guy.

The goons just stood around staring down at the distressed man with cold expressionless faces.

One cocked his head blandly addressing the air. " Our prisoner appears to be in some unknown type of medical distress." Ice-colored eyes were remote and blank. "Illegal substances tend to have that effect." Greg got momentary struck with the strangest notion that the speaker was looking at the now out of sight dragon even though he was facing entirely away from where the dragon was ensconced with his eyes looking directly at a blank wall.

Suspicious as hell that.

After this he'd be sure to never go anywhere near another bloody dragon again!  

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

  

  


End file.
